<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Necklace of rope by SonounaCattivaStella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988025">Necklace of rope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonounaCattivaStella/pseuds/SonounaCattivaStella'>SonounaCattivaStella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, Corda, Gen, Introspettivo, Missing Scene, Spoilers, Writober, Writober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:07:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonounaCattivaStella/pseuds/SonounaCattivaStella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Coriolanus avanzava con passo lento tra le macerie del Distretto 12. Improvvisamente, una casa completamente intatta si stagliò davanti ai suoi occhi. Era una dimora povera e umile, quasi anonima, ma lui la riconobbe subito: la casa di Lucy Gray e dei Covey. Si incamminò nuovamente per le vie del Distretto 12 finché, stavolta, non si trovò davanti l'albero delle impiccagioni.<br/>«Vedi, piccola, questa collana di corda me la sono costruita da solo, ma non sono stato io a metterla attorno al mio collo.»</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Necklace of rope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><strong><em>Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it</em></strong><br/><strong>Prompt</strong>: <em>Corda</em></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>      <span><span class="u"><strong>! AVVERTENZA ! </strong></span><br/>Presenza di spoiler per chi non ha letto il libro sulla vita di Snow. La storia fa riferimento a degli avvenimenti descritti nel libro "<em>Ballata dell'usignolo e del serpente</em>". </span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <span>
    <span>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <span>
            <span>Day 6</span>
          </span>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </span>
  </span>
</h1>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="center"><p><span><span><strong>Lista</strong>: <em>BLANK</em><br/>
<strong>Prompt</strong>: <em>Corda</em><br/>
<strong>Fandom</strong>: <em>Hunger Games </em><br/>
<strong>Rating</strong>: <em>Giallo</em> </span></span><br/>
<br/>
 </p></div></div><div><p>
  <span><br/>
<span>Coriolanus avanzava con passo lento tra le macerie del Distretto 12. I corpi carbonizzati dei suoi abitanti erano ancora lì, ammassati gli uni sugli altri, per sempre immobili nel loro tentativo di fuga. L'olezzo di corpi in putrefazione era insopportabile, ma lui non ci faceva caso, come se le sue narici non sentissero il tanfo di carne marcia e sangue rappreso. Li guardò appena, quasi con aria di sufficienza. Aveva sempre odiato quel posto ed era convinto più che mai che quella dovesse essere la meritata fine di ognuno di loro.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Camminò ancora per un po' tra le abitazioni distrutte poi, improvvisamente, una casa completamente intatta si stagliò davanti ai suoi occhi. Era una dimora povera e umile, quasi anonima, ma lui la riconobbe subito: la casa di Lucy Gray e dei Covey. Come aveva fatto a restare in piedi dopo tutto quel tempo? Ma, soprattutto, era sempre stata lì, su quella strada? La ricordava più in periferia. Si avvicinò cautamente alla porta di ingresso, convinto di non trovarvi nessuno dentro. In fondo, sicuramente erano morti tutti. Tuttavia, contro ogni logica e aspettativa, una voce soave raggiunse le sue orecchie lasciandolo basito con la mano poggiata sulla superficie consumata della porta. Chiuse gli occhi e, per un attimo, gli sembrò di ritornare diciottenne, ai tempi dei suoi decimi Hunger Games. Quanto aveva amato quella voce, quella ragazza tanto diversa da tutto il resto. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Si ridestò dal suo stato di trance quando la voce smise di intonare quella canzone che, un tempo, aveva creduto fosse dedicata a lui. Si fece coraggio ed entrò dentro la dimora. E lei era lì, Lucy Gray era girata di spalle e preparava la sua misera cena. Coriolanus rimase immobile sull'uscio, irrequieto. L'ultima volta che l'aveva vista lei aveva provato a ucciderlo e lui le aveva scaricato contro i proiettili del suo fucile. Era sicuro di averla uccisa, eppure eccola lì, viva, nel suo completo stravagante e i capelli intrecciati.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>«Sei riuscito a diventare qualcuno di importante.» Lucy Gray parlò senza girarsi. Anche se Coriolanus non aveva fatto alcun rumore, lei lo aveva intercettato. «Come ci si sente a essere arrivato così in alto sacrificando tutte quelle vite umane? <em>Tradendo gli amici e rinnegando l'amore</em>?» Continuò quasi cantilenando ogni parola e girandosi per guardare l'uomo che un tempo l'aveva amata. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Il sangue di Coriolanus si gelò nelle sue vene quando il viso sfigurato della ragazza si palesò ai suoi occhi. Il vestito, che fino a pochi secondi prima era colorato e sgargiante, adesso si presentava logoro e sporco di sangue rappreso li dove le ferite di arma da fuoco si erano aperte. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>«Come ci si sente a essere un <em>traditore</em>?» Chiese ancora, con voce funerea, mentre si avvicinava lentamente a Coriolanus.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Il Presidente non batté ciglio, nemmeno quando afferrò l'ascia per tagliare la legna posta vicino l'ingresso e la scagliò dritta contro il petto esangue di Lucy Gray, tramortendola. Lasciò quella dimora senza girarsi indietro, proprio come aveva fatto quando, anni prima, l'aveva colpita e lasciata nella foresta.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Si incamminò nuovamente per le vie del Distretto 12 finché, stavolta, non si trovò davanti l'albero delle impiccagioni. L'ultima volta che era stato lì risaliva all'impiccagione di Seianus, quell'amico che aveva tradito per una causa maggiore, per Panem. Mosse qualche passo in direzione del grosso tronco, ma si fermò non appena sentì delle voci e vide due figure ferme proprio vicino al patibolo. Si avvicinò ancora per vedere chi fossero quelle persone e rimase di nuovo come pietrificato quando scorse proprio Seianus intento a parlare con una ragazzina che, in un primo momento, Coriolanus non riconobbe. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>«Vedi, piccola, questa collana di corda me la sono costruita da solo, ma non sono stato io a metterla attorno al mio collo.» Spiegò Seianus mentre accarezzava il cappio che aveva al collo e guardava la ragazza intenta a giocare con un'altra corda appesa lì, di fianco. «Avevo un amico, una volta, che mi aveva promesso lealtà. Tuttavia, era troppo preso dal suo senso di giustizia e dalla voglia di dare nuovamente splendore a quel cognome che stava andando sempre più in decadenza.» Continuò mentre aiutava la ragazza a salire sullo sgabello per arrivare meglio al cappio appeso al tronco. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Coriolanus rimase in silenzio, concentrato su ciò che il suo vecchio commilitone stava dicendo. Era vero, l'aveva tradito perché aveva trovato fosse la cosa giusta da fare, perché lui odiava il caos che la guerra aveva portato e che Seianus era pronto a riproporre per attaccare nuovamente Panem. Ricordava ancora come avesse sperato, per un attimo, che quella ghiandaia chiacchierona non venisse ascoltata da nessuno e come si era sentito in colpa per aver tradito Seianus. Eppure, in quel momento, non poteva fare a meno di pensare che aveva fatto solo la cosa giusta. In fondo, senza quella soffiata, non sarebbe diventato l'uomo che era, non sarebbe arrivato così in alto. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>«Vedi, piccola, quell'uomo non ci ha pensato su due volte a <em>tradirmi</em> per raggiungere i suoi scopi.» Disse mentre la ragazzina ammirava la collana di corda che si era messa attorno al collo, come a volerlo imitare. «E sai cosa penso?» Chiese girandosi - per la prima volta da quando Coriolanus era arrivato lì - in direzione dell'uomo che era stato suo amico. «Penso proprio che potrebbe essere capace di sacrificare le persone a lui care pur di posarsi ancora più in alto, come la neve. E credo che sarebbe capace di sacrificare anche te, che sei sua nipote.» Concluse riportando la sua attenzione sulla ragazza che aveva a fianco. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Coriolanus, a quelle parole, spostò lo sguardo e rimase sconcertato nel vedere che la persona messa in punta di piedi sullo sgabello, con la corda attorno al collo, era proprio la sua adorata nipote. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>«Guarda, nonno! Ti piace la mia nuova collana?» Chiese la ragazzina ridendo e dondolandosi pericolosamente. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>Coriolanus sgranò gli occhi e, con uno scatto, si lanciò in una corsa contro il tempo per andare a salvarla. Ma la sua età non gli permise di farlo, non era più agile e forte come una volta. Sua nipote scivolò dallo sgabello e, con uno schiocco quasi di frusta, rimase appesa ormai senza vita. </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>«<em><strong>No</strong></em>!» </span>
  </span>
</p><p><span><span>Coriolanus urlò con tutta l'aria che aveva nei polmoni e si ridestò dall'orrendo incubo che stava facendo. Con il fiatone, scese dal letto e si avviò verso la stanza della nipote scansando malamente i suoi senzavoce che provavano a dargli dell'acqua o a capire cosa l'avesse svegliato. Aprì la porta e, con un sospiro di sollievo, vide che la ragazza dormiva beatamente all'interno del suo grande letto.  </span><br/>
</span><br/>
 </p>
<p></p><div><p>
    <span>
      <span><strong>Parole</strong>: <em>1089</em></span>
    </span>
  </p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>